Computer-implemented content analysis tools may generate a text outline and perform pattern matching translations on content. Due to multitude of available devices, multitasking and information load that human-beings are experiencing have become common place. However, in consuming a relatively long material such as books, for example, via electronic devices, it may be that a user or a reader may not recall all characters or entities, and their relationships, in the consumed material, for example, as the user consumes the material over time. Not remembering such information may occur for example, because of the speed of the reader and the other tasks the user is conducting at the same time, for example, conversations with others, listening to music, watching TV.
Inventors in the present disclosure have recognized that a computer-implemented knowledge construction device, methodology and visualization would be helpful in recalling the characters or entities appearing in the content as the user consumes the content, and enhance a user's knowledge construction experience, as the user consumes the content.